canadienne_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Singapore
Survivor: Singapore 'is the second season of the Survivor Canadienne ORG series! | returnees = Blabberboy (6,''10) NickTD (10) TheBradleyG (10) NINJAxxSNIPER (10) | video = | previousseason = Russia | nextseason = Quebec | dvdcover = }} Twists *'''Anarchy - Teams where dissolved and there was an Anarchy phase for two rounds. *'Tribe Swap' - Tribes were put back into teams for the next 2-3 round before the merge began. *'Pre-merge Jury Member' - The last premerge castaway became the first jury member of the Canadienne series. Changes A Jury of 9 to 8 - Due to Matt's deactivation, the jury ended up being a jury of 8 insted of 9. Hosts Castaways } | rowspan="6" | rowspan="9" |1st Voted Out Day 3 | 7 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Chameleon777 "Heather" | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 | 6 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | thatdragonguy "Will" | |Quit Day 6 | 2 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | ebos272 "Eben" | | rowspan="17" |4th Voted Out Day 9 |9 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Halinhvn "Linh" | |Evacuated Day 10 |0 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Jacaljt10 "J.T" | |6th Voted Out Day 12 | 4 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Amoline "Arianna" | | |Evacuated Day 15 |3 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | blabberboy "Gabe" | | |8th Voted Out Day 16 |4 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | LoganEntertainment "Ezra" | | |9th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 19 |4 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Loenev "Amber" | | | rowspan="11" |10th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 22 |6 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | DanielABC "Daniel" | | |11th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 25 |6 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Kingmatt3342 "Matt" | | |12th Voted Out Removed From Jury |5 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | TDF2132 "Adrian" | | |13th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 30 |15 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Pratyyyyy "RJ" | | |14th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 32 |15 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | NINJAxxSNIPER "Aidan" Russia | | |15th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 34 |8 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | SonOfMyRightHand "Ian" | | |16th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 36 |4 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | NickTD "Panchetor" | | |Eliminated 8th Jury Member Day 38 |6 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | heyitslec "Alec" | | | Second Runner-Up Day 39 |1 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | TheBradleyG "Bradley" | | | Runner-Up Day 39 |1 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | XKC "Brian" | | | Sole Survivor Day 39 |7 |} Episode Guide Voting History * An underline denotes a self vote. * An up arrow denotes a penalty vote. ** Linh did not vote at Eben's vote out, but it wasn't caught until afterwards. ** Matt was removed from jury due to deactivating his account before the Final Tribal Council. Links Singapore Forums Category:Survivor Seasons Category:Seasons